


Low Iron Man

by Zyxst



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Low Iron, Oral Sex, Puns & Word Play, blowjob, iron deficiency, is this angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Reader finds out she has low iron.





	Low Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

> Tony and Pepper are not romantically involved. This story happens after Tony reveals he is Iron Man. This is a shaggy dog story for a really bad pun/play on words.
> 
> There is sexy times (aka smut) in here.

You woke up early as usual. You glanced over at Tony, smiling slightly at his relaxed state. He  
had an arm thrown up on his pillow with his mouth barely open. Yes, he snored, but soft snores that  
he denied, informing you he was a "loud breather". You slid over to cuddle into his side, slipping  
a hand down his chest to his groin. His cock was half-hard and growing thicker and longer the more  
you stroked it through his boxers. "Babe..." he mumbled, lifting his hips up so you could free him.

"May I?" you asked quietly. Not everyone wanted sex first thing.

"Mmmm, never telling you no. Want my shirt off, too?"

You eased the cotton material up his stomach, just above his belly button. "This works." You shoved  
the sheet off the bed and moved to a comfy position. One hand cupped his sac, massaging his balls  
gently, while your other hand tipped his cock upright to your waiting mouth. You eased your lips  
over the weeping tip and gradually took him to the back of your throat. One thing you'd never  
mastered was the art of deep throating. You enjoyed sucking cock; licking, sucking, kissing your  
man's shaft, but letting him slip beyond your gag reflex and swallowing his cum never willingly  
happened. You'd had a few boyfrieds who forced themselves into your throat, not caring how  
uncomfortable or scared you were. You'd told Tony you didn't like deep throating and to please not  
force you. 

Shaking off the memory, you worked your tongue along the underside as you sucked and swallowed. As  
his cock grew in your mouth, you eased it out until the ridge of the head sat against your lips.  
You hummed and sucked the glans hard as you flicked your tongue tip rapidly above the slit. A thumb  
and two fingers encircled his base, squeezing just enough so you could feel the blood pulsating.   
You withdrew, pursed your lips tightly, and began pressing the snug ring of your mouth down his   
shaft. Spit coated Tony's cock as you used your mouth to simulated him fucking your pussy. You   
worked faster, urging him deeper when you plunged down, stroking the base firmly but with short   
strokes and occasionally tugging the seal of your mouth under the curve of the head.

"Fuck!" Tony growled as he fisted his hands in your hair. "Gunna pop, babe," he panted out,   
craning his head to watch. He slipped from your mouth and you furiously stroked his cock,  
moving your lips to his balls. Whitish fluid shot out onto his belly and barely missing the   
AC/DC shirt he wore. You milked out the last drops of ejaculate, raising your dirty fingers to   
your mouth. You lapped up the cum pooling on his skin and made certain to thoroughly clean up the  
mess you helped create. He twirled a lock of your hair around his index finger, praising you. "My  
good girl cleaning me up. Such a very good girl."

"Yes, Mr. Stark," your agreed with a smile. You straddled your boyfriend's hips and adjusted his  
flaccid member between your labia. The wetness leaked out and you rocked a little.

He leaned up on his elbows. With a flirty sparkle in his eyes, he asked, "Does my princess need me  
to take care of her? You've more than earned it." A couple fingers caressed your folds, lightly  
brushing a knuckle against your clit. You bit back a moan and pulled Tony toward you, each finding  
the other to share open-mouth kisses. 

"Sir, your meeting with Miss Potts is in 30 minutes," Tony's A.I. chimed out.

"Ugh, damn you, J.A.R.V.I.S.! Tell Pepper to delay it for an hour. Possibly two." Tony pressed  
kisses down your neck. You had to cover your mouth to prevent the giggling from bursting out  
caused by his facial hair tickling you skin. "Something urgent came up. Very urgent. Extremely   
urgent."

"Sir, Miss Potts told me to remind you that this conference call with the Japanese contigent took  
five months to arrange, and any delay on the part of Stark Industries will cause-"

"All right! All right!" He huffed and motioned for you to move. You complied, rolling back to your  
side of the bed. "I'm getting in the shower right now." He sat up and whipped off his shirt. As  
he stood, he turned and pointed a finger at you. "Dinner. Tonight. Sushi. Come as you are."

You blew him kisses as he walked to the en suite bath. You hummed. "Dat ass!" As much as you wanted  
to flop back and revel in bliss, you had your own meeting, or rather, doctor appointment, to   
attend.

========================

(Later that same day)

Tony laid out the sushi on a low table. You were relaxing on one of the floor pillows watching him  
act as your waiter. "How did the doctor's go?"

"Eh, bad news."

He paused with chopsticks in hand. "How bad is bad?" He came over and sat beside you, tossing the  
chopsticks onto the table and pulling you on his lap. "Whatever it is, we're in it together."

"Aww," you sighed, combing fingers through his dark locks. "You'll laugh when you hear. Me, I find  
it hilarious!" You cupped his face and gazed into his eyes. "Tony. I have low iron."

"And that means...?"

"I don't have enough iron in my blood and the stores in my bone marrow are depleted. Doc's got me  
set up for iron infusions - should be fun with my needle phobia - for 5 weeks and my diet has to  
change a bit. Just need to make sure I get 150% iron intake every day." He wasn't smiling. You  
sighed. "You don't see how that's funny? I'm dating Iron Man, starting my day with Iron Man's   
man-made mayo, yet I have low iron." You raised your eyebrows and gestured.

"Oh, I understand, I just don't think it's worth a laugh. Your puns never are." He planted a tiny  
kiss on your nose and you wiggled it like a frustrated child.

"Fuck you, Tony!" you yelped and shoved away from him. That made him laugh.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., come up with a food plan to incorporate 150% iron for my pretty princess," Tony  
stated.

"Yes, sir."

"Can I have my California roll now?" you playfully whined.

"And sake," he assured you.


End file.
